Broom Closets are fun!
by SlashMaster987
Summary: James and Lily are thinking of having fun in the broom closet, but someone beated them to the broom closet. slash and stuff RLXSB JPXLE i do not own harry potter.
1. Lily and James

Broom Closets are fun

First fanfiction…be nice with the reviews…I've had this drabble thingy in my mind for a time now…Thought I would write it. TwoShot

Disclaimer: J. owns harry potter…not me T.T

Warning: story is slash mainly…graphic stuff in next chappie (slash is male x male)

Pairing: remusxsirius Marauder era

Rated M for next chappie…this one is safe O.o

They were running down the hallways searching for somewhere private where they could snog with no interruptions. It was after classes as Lily and James had gotten the idea for a quick snogging session.

Now they saw the broom closet. Right there in front of them, they were about to open the door as they heard some noises from there, "Looks like this one is occupied too…" James said with a sigh.

They heard a loud and long moan coming from the broom closet, and the moan sounded very much like Sirius.

"Who do you think he's in there with this time?"

"Probably that one pretty Ravenclaw that he has been dating for a surprising long time now…Almost three weeks! Can you believe that?" said Lily.

Then there was another moan coming out from there which sounded much like Remus.

"Is Sirius shagging a bloke!" James said with a surprised look.

"Seems so…We should leave them alone and ask questions later, right James?" she said while poking James in the ribs."Ouch! That hurts you know! I'm going in now and see for my own eyes if Sirius is making the biggest mistake since the incident in the shrieking shack with Snivelly!"

"Don't you dare open that door James Potter!" she said with her green eyes glowing manically, but it was too late, he was already opening the door.

James had a very shocked look on his face and Lily…Well Lily had a major nosebleed and was blushing furiously.

Will be continued...x3

Next chapter is with Moony and Padfoot.

R & R is appreciated :3


	2. Remus and Sirius

Broom Closets are fun

First fanfiction…be nice with the reviews…I've had this drabble thingy in my mind for a time now…Thought I would write it. TwoShot

Disclaimer: J. owns harry potter…not me T.T

Warning: story is slash mainly…graphic stuff in this chapter (slash is male x male)

Pairing: remusxsirius Marauder era

Rated M for this chapter..lemon

Remus Point Of View

Classes had just ended and there were only a few days until full moon. Sirius was Remus mate, and that happened in fifth year when Sirius days as a bottom started, the wolf was very rough in bed and Sirius had to be rushed to the hospital wing because of a few broken ribs, broken arm and his ass was practically torn open, he was in the hospital wing for a week. Remus had to bring him all the homework and he let him copy his notes.

now they were in a broom closet exchanging hot kisses with tongues and teeth clashing, ripping each others clothes off when suddenly Remus stopped and looked into Sirius eyes, "Lock the door while I do the charms okay?" with a groan from Sirius they started working on their little task.

Personally Remus would have like to come out to his friends as soon as possible but Sirius was a bit shy about it so they still hadn't come out to their friends, swishing his wand and performing the charms, he saw that Sirius had problems with the lock of the door so he turned the wand sharply to the door and it was locked.

Sirius still didn't understand that the door was locked so he was still fumbling with the lock when he suddenly was surprised when his pants and boxers were pulled down, he yelped a little as the cold air in the broom closet came in contact with his erection. Then he felt his hole being lubricated by Remus who was already naked behind him with his cock which was a little bigger than Sirius's already entering his tight hole which wasn't prepared for the intrusion and so Sirius groaned a bit and tried to get away from it but Remus was holding him in place.

Remus started with fast and hard thrusts, he angled his thrusts a bit and he hit Sirius prostate head on making him moan really loudly, Remus was quick with his wand and undid the silencing charm and unlocked the door because even if he was having sex or was near death his nose never betrayed him, he could smell Lily and James running towards the broom closet."Mind if you ride me while I sit, Sirius?"

"That would be new!" Sirius said between moans and pants as he turned around and surprised Remus with giving him a hug and whispering into his ear "we should make this a routine" which made Remus laugh.

Remus got a big bucket so he could sit and kicked his pants which were at his ankles, Sirius got his own pants off and turned to Remus and asked " which way should I be?" while getting a cute blush on his cheeks.

"Turn your back to me Sirius" he said and Sirius complied sitting on Remus cock again and started a slow and teasing rhythm whit his hips, when Remus heard Lily and James talk outside in whispers he put Sirius up a bit and angled his thrust at his prostate and forced Sirius to sit down with his werewolf strength making Sirius moan a really loud moan which seemed to startle the two outside the broom closet, taking Sirius tights and lifting them up so if anyone would come in they would see Sirius hole being pounded by Remus thick disco stick(xD), making a howl-like moan ha started thrusting into Sirius faster and faster until Sirius was practically crying in pleasure.

He heard an angry James going to open the door and at that very moment both of them came, and they came a lot, Sirius came all over his stomach and face while Remus filled Sirius hole and some of his cum oozed out of Sirius. He kept thrusting into Sirius squeezing the last droplets of his orgasm into him.

Sirius had closed his eyes when he came and when he opened his eyes he saw the surprised look of James and the Inner Pervert of Lily in front of him a couple feet away, Sirius worn out and flushed face came to a frightened look before he passed out in the arms of Remus."What happened here?" James said a bit angry.

"I won the bet Lily now hand over the money!" Remus said with a wolfish grin.

"What bet are you talking about?" said an angry James in a scary low tone.

"Remus said that Sirius was bottoming, which I didn't believe so we made a bet about if I would see Sirius bottoming, but this is a big surprise!" Lily said with a big perverted fan girl smile and took some magical pictures of the two of them.

"Get dressed and then I want an explanation to why you are screwing Sirius in a broom closet!"said an supposed to be calm James.

"The answer is that Sirius and I are mate for life and Sirius has a broom closet fetish, and I like broom closets are fun!" said an overly happy Remus who put Sirius gently on the floor and saw a few scratch marks on Sirius hips."We have rough sex!"

THE END

R&R please!


End file.
